I Liked You a Lot
by Eri Ackerman
Summary: Vacaciones de verano, atendiendo aquel establecimiento de autoservicio como cajera de medio tiempo. Cubriendo el turno nocturno por falta de personal. Sentía que su noche ya no podría recuperarse, hasta que ese hombre apareció. Al final de todo, no había sido tan malo quedarse. [RivaMika; mención del Rivetra][Viñeta][ModernAU]


_[Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y su respectiva obra]_

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_

* * *

Vacaciones de verano, atendiendo aquel establecimiento de autoservicio como cajera de medio tiempo, cubriendo el turno nocturno por falta de personal. En realidad su ronda había acabado horas atrás, pero se le había encomendado ocupar el espacio vacío. A cambio, le pagarían las horas extra.

Era como cualquier otro día normal de trabajo. A excepción de un pequeño detalle, era día festivo; mientras ella se encontraba encerrada en ese establecimiento, el resto de personas se divertían celebrando el Día de la Independencia.

Rememorando el día en que _Erdia_ se independizó de los conquistadores _marleyanos_ que habían invadido sus tierras años atrás y los mantenían bajo su esclavitud. Esto, lográndose gracias a dos grupos de valientes soldados y civiles que se habían rebelado en contra de sus colonialistas, levantando a un pueblo entero en armas. Conocidos entonces como _La Legión del Reconocimiento_ y _Los Restauradores de Erdia_.

Estaba aburrida. Detrás de aquel mostrador, apoyando su rostro sobre su brazo, casi cayendo en sueño. Con sosa música de fondo y baja clientela, de ésta, su mayoría ya pasada de tragos sin aún ser tan tarde; patrullas " _vigilando_ " y rondando por ahí, manteniendo " _segura_ " a la población. Clara ironía, pues incluso estos se encontraban bebiendo como locos.

De vez en cuando, recibiendo algunas fotos a su celular. Donde su hermano adoptivo, Eren y la novia de éste, Annie, junto a sus mejores amigos Armin y Sasha y algunos que otros acompañantes, se la pasaban de lujo en una de las tantas ferias a lo largo del condado. Ciertamente, les aborrecía en ese momento. Tan campantes, y ella cansada.

Resoplaba, descansando su cabeza sobre la superficie del tablero. Abrumada.

—Oe, quiero pagar e irme de aquí rápido, mocosa—carraspeó una masculina voz, despertándole de inmediato. Haciéndole notar su negligencia. Y alzó su mirada al instante, tallando sus ojos antes de continuar con su labor. Las bolsas de sus parpados haciendo denotar más su cansancio—, si no es molestia…—agregó el hombre, dócilmente.

No dio importancia de su primer comentario, no le había escuchado realmente. Y prosiguió. La azabache se estiró para tomar los productos, alcanzando a ver al hombre por el rabillo de su ojo. A primera vista, le pareció atractivo. En verdad lo era.

Marcando cada uno de los artículos, no pudiendo evitar ver de reojo al futuro dueño de éstos. Ambos dedicándose coquetas miradas, con disimulación. Había algo en él que llamaba su atención, que le hacía sentirse inquietada. Quizá era el lenguaje corporal de este, o su fingido desinterés ante la situación. No lo sabía.

La azabache dio un pequeño sobresalto, apartando la mirada del hombre al percatarse de que una de las mercancías en cuestión no pasaba. Revisó en la pantalla e intentó nuevamente. Volviendo a fallar. Acercó la caja a su rostro, buscando el código de barras. Encontrándose con la sorpresa, de que esta se trataba de un paquete de preservativos.

Vaya que la chica con quien fuera a utilizarlos sería muy afortunada de tener a semejante hombre. Y en parte le envidiaba.

Terminó de marcarlo manualmente sobre la pantalla táctil, echando un vistazo al caballero.

— ¡Apúrate, ya van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales! —se acercó una pelirroja de menor estatura, alegre, tomando al hombre de cabellos negros por el brazo, ansiosa por el evento próximo. Su novia.

—Un momento, Petra—replicó el hombre, hastiado, sacando un par de billetes de su cartera unánime la azabache le disponía del ticket y un bolígrafo para firmar éste.

«Así que ella es la suertuda... » pensaba Mikasa, mirando un poco decepcionada.

La otra chica notando en cierta manera el desánimo de la alta, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Intentando animarle sin saber el motivo. Pero siempre era así, amigable con todo el mundo. Mikasa pasando de ello, abstraída. Con la mirada fija sobre el mostrador.

Instantes después, dándose cuenta de un billete olvidado por sus anteriores clientes, dando un repentino salto.

— ¡Se le…!—pausó, con el billete en mano, al ya no verles cerca. Habían desaparecido, entre aquella oscuridad.

Dio un largo suspiro, dejándose caer sobre su silla y dando vueltas en ésta. Tomando el billete en sus manos para colocarlo en un punto estratégico por si sus dueños volvían a por él. Pero entonces notó una irregularidad en éste, y lo miró con detenimiento.

« _xxx-xxx-xxxx —Levi A_.» leyó en una orilla, en letras pequeñas, sorprendida. La comisura de sus labios formando una ligera sonrisa. Había conseguido su número de teléfono.

Al final de todo, no había sido tan malo quedarse esa noche.

* * *

 _Hey, ¡qué tal! ¿Qué les pareció ésta rara viñeta, eh? La escribí ayer por la noche. No sé qué estaba pensando, pero salió esto. Fue divertido en verdad. Espero poder seguir haciendo cosas así más adelante. Y bueno, espero también y les haya gustado. Me despido de ustedes, Meine Leser._


End file.
